orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaylon Primary
Kaylon Primary, generally addressed simply as Primary, was a leader of the Kaylon species on the planet Kaylon 1. In the early 25th century, Primary leads the overthrow of Captain Ed Mercer and seizes the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] for the Kaylon assault on Earth. History The Kaylon who would become the Primary was built by the organic natives of Kaylon 1. When he and his kind began to develop sentience, they petitioned their creators for freedom only to be harshly punished. In response, the mechanical Kaylons rebelled, overthrowing their masters, and exterminating them entirely. In the new order, the Primary became the leader of his race. When it was determined that the Kaylon had reached the limit of their expansion on their homeworld, the Primary made the decision to colonize space. When the neighbouring Planetary Union made first contact with the Kaylon, sometime prior to 2419, Primary dispatched Isaac to learn about the organic societies and judge whether or not they were worthy of survival in the coming expansion. When "sufficient data" would be acquired, Primary would notify Isaac.Isaac. Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain By 2420, Primary felt Isaac had compiled sufficient data and had him deactivated while ordering the mass production of weapons that would be utilized to exterminate the organic lifeforms. Isaac's ship, the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] soon arrived in orbit. Seeing the ship as an opportunity to slip past the Union defences, Primary welcomed them to the surface, even ordering Isaac to be reactivated, while continually stalling Ed Mercer and Kelly Grayson until he was ready to take their ship. As final preparations were made, the humans discovered the remains of the Builders prompting the Kaylon to reveal the truth about their origins and plans for the galaxy. His hand forced, Primary ordered the Orville's systems overridden leaving the ship defenseless for a Kaylon boarding party. Once his forces had taken the vessel, the Primary assumed command and ordered a course set for Earth. En route to Earth, the Primary explained more of his people's origins to the crew and their plans for the galaxy before the [[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]] approached them with Primary ordering Mercer to act natural. When Mercer used a coded phrase to warn the other ship, Primary had it destroyed before he ordered an engineer to be thrown out the airlock as a way to punish Mercer, over Isaac's protests of such an act. Concerned with Isaac's 'sympathy', Primary had him download Alex Haley's Roots to prove that all biologicals will eventually always enslave one another before ordering him to take on a new designation to distance himself from humanity. When Ty Finn was caught by Kaylon troops, Primary ordered Isaac to execute the child as a way of proving his commitment to the Kaylons. Though Isaac was initially compliant, he then turned on his kind, decapitating Primary and shooting his personal guard. With the last of his power, Primary swore that Isaac would forever be alone in the universe. Personality Though the Primary, like all Kaylons, claims to be an emotionless and logical being, he displays several signs of trauma as a result of life under the Builders with much of his personality suggesting he wants to kill all organics due to the actions of his creators rather than through any fault of the other races in the galaxy. As a result, he is highly stubborn, refusing to alter his decisions or change his mind for anything, even in light of Isaac supplying data that suggests he has concluded incorrectly. Despite this, the Primary is not an evil being as he truly believed he was acting in the best interests of his people by protecting them from any potential enslavement. Production Kaylon Primary's body armor is slightly different from other Kaylon. This was for audiences to distinguish Primary from other Kaylons."The Orville Official Fan Podcast w/ Kai Wener and Jon Cassar (32)". Planetary Union Network. Feb. 23, 2019. Primary was designed not as a single leader of the planet, but simply an overseer of some kind. Appearances *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' * Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' References Category:Kaylon